legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ImagineMan/How Can I Make a LU Project?
Now the question for this post is not HOW as in what form, such as a story, a game, or a mod. The question is HOW can I make a LU project without (basically) being sued by Lego. I have sent about 20 customer support emails about this issue. The problem is, some of them are contradictory. Here are a few significant ones: : "We appreciate your patience while we researched your enquiry, ImagineMan! I've just heard back from the team in charge of this area, and they were able to come up with a solution that you may find helpful! Since LEGO Universe is no longer active, there isn't really an established structure anymore. However, on the actual file that contains the game, whether you have it on a disc or downloaded on your computer, you should be able to extract specific sound files and other assets of the game. : Technically, this would violate the user agreement. The consequence of this would be getting kicked out of the game, which cannot be played anymore anyways. As long as you're using the files for a personal project in which you aren't earning a profit, there wouldn't be any legal repercussions. : To find out more, you can check out the LEGO Fair Play policy: http://aboutus.lego.com/en-us/legal-notice/fair-play/" : ---- : "Unfortunately, donations are considered profit. You are correct by saying profit from ads is not allowed as well. I’m so sorry for the disappointment." : ---- : "We are sorry for the confusion, ImagineMan, as incorrect information was provided the last time you sent us an email. The LEGO® Universe game and all of its underlying coding are copyrighted properties of the LEGO Group (except for portions of the software used under license from third parties). We are not licensing the right to copy these files, and are reserving all of our rights to the LEGO Universe game in its entirety. Any unathorized copying of the software would constitute a violation of LEGO Group copyrights, and possibly other intellectual property rights as well, or, in the case of third party applications, a violation of the intellectual property rights of those third parties. : Although we may appreciate your enthusiasm for the game, and understand your disappointment that the game was shut down, we do not encourage or support groups tying to use any properties of the game in their efforts to recreate the game. It is difficult to imagine a scenario whereby anyone could make their own version of the game without violating our rights in some way. The game in its entirety is LEGO Group property—not just the coding, but also the storylines and settings, the graphics, the music, and even LEGO Minifigure characters themselves. I’d hate to see a group of talented and dedicated fans like you to invest a lot of effort into recreating something that we would inevitably need to oppose in order to protect our intellectual property rights." : ---- : "As you know, the game in its entirety is LEGO Group property, this includes the coding, the storylines and settings, the graphics, the music, and even LEGO Minifigure characters themselves. Please read the LEGO Fair Play policy to find out more: : http://aboutus.lego.com/en-us/legal-notice/fair-play/ : Unfortunately, we can’t offer any legal advice on the use of LEGO® brand names, trademarks and products. If you’re still in doubt, we recommend you ask a lawyer qualified in intellectual property law before you make conclusive decisions about going ahead with your project. Our experience over the years has shown that we need to monitor and regulate the commercial use of our trademarks carefully. We reserve all rights to take whatever action we deem appropriate based on things that we see in the market at any given time." : ---- I know that was a lot to read, but thanks for doing it. In the end about 15 of my emails were: "You can make an LU project as long as you don't make $ and follow Fair Play" and 3 were "Anything based off of Lego Universe is not allowed." So basically right now, I don't know which response to listen to. So my question to you guys is what you are allowed to do when you want to make a LU project. Many of you have done this before, such as Patch with his recent LU story, HunterBlackBrick's texture pack and minecraft server, and project B.U.I.L.D. So are you allowed to make a LU project as long as you don't make $ or are you not allowed at all? To be specific, I want to make: 1. LU Minecraft server. Only reason this would be a problem is because I would make money off of it (donations, ads) and it would be based off of the LU story. Funny enough, Lego hasn't seemed to do much with Hunter's server which does officially make $ (donations) 2. LU Minecraft Mod/Sound Pack that makes LU music and sounds in the Minecraft game. Problem is this uses files from the game which I extract, which one person says is ok, one says as long as I don't make $, and one says it is not allowed. However, all the music is uploaded on Youtube... 3. LU Minecraft Texture Pack. Might not do this cause hunter already has an awesome one, but right now I don't know if I could if I wanted to. Thank you for your help guys. I know I am not very active on this wiki but I am always glad you are there to help me out :D Category:Blog posts